


Filthy, Gorgeous, Glorious

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Felching, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, inappropriate use of Metamorph talents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Sometimes having a metamorph boyfriend is the worst just because of the way he’s learned to manipulate his own body enough to drive James wild.





	Filthy, Gorgeous, Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally stole the title from a song

“Teddy, my grandparents are downstairs.” James’s voice is breathless, he’s trying so hard to keep his breathing steady and failing because when Teddy does that with his hand.

“Then you’d better keep quiet.”

Sometimes having a metamorph boyfriend is the worst just because of the way he’s learned to manipulate his own body enough to drive James wild.

Teddy spreads James’s arse cheeks with one hand and his fingers on the other move from his cock, down his bollocks and across his perineum.  

James doesn’t whimper at the soft touch at his entrance. He doesn’t drop his head to Teddy’s shoulder and beg in whispers that are almost too soft to hear. He doesn’t push his arse down on the digit that’s not breaching him in the most perfect way possible.

When the second finger enters him, James wants to ride Teddy’s hand until he promises more.

When he hears his dad outside the door asking if Teddy’s ok and if grandma’s shrimp made him ill again, James has to bite down on Teddy’s shoulder. The kinky bastard always goes for more when there’s a chance they’ll get caught but out of everyone in the house right now, he would appreciate not being seen by his dad when he’s almost too eager for Teddy’s cock to care.

The moan he lets out when teddy finally pulls down his own trousers, finally gets ready to fuck him through the wall is almost as indecent as the fact that he’s so willing to do this when there are so many relatives within spitting distance.

Teddy’s hand against his mouth keeps the loudest noises from escaping and Teddy comes before James. Sometimes, Teddy will leave him like this, desperate to come, desperate to get home so he can fuck Teddy until he comes, but today, Teddy is feeling nice.

He drops to his knees and spreads James’s arse once more so he can see the fucked out hole with his come dripping from it. James expects Teddy’s fingers but what he gets is Teddy’s tongue, lengthened and easily able to slip inside him.

James screams.

When he finally comes back to earth, he’s in Teddy’s arms having his back rubbed.

“There’s no way we’re getting away with this now,” Teddy says.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
